powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Plot Set in 1990 in Angel Groove.a witch named Rita has set free by Her assistants, Goldar,Squat,Baboo and Finster, by disguised as astronaut of NASADA. she began to make announcement to conquer Earth once more, only this time she is the sole empress. meanwhile in Angel Groove, Five Teenagers are enjoying their activities in youth center when suddenly RIta's Attacking Angel Groove. When hope seems lost, they are transported to the unknown large building. later a robot called alpha greeted them and let them enter the building, later called Command center, in a middle of room a Giant Floating head emerge from the giant tube inside and told his name is Zordon and he tells why Rita attacking the city and why he ended up in the tube. he gives them the morpher. and give them the mandate to become the First Power Ranger in universe. After various Rita's plot are foiled by Rangers. She later create a greater scheme, she use the Dragon coins to create an Evil Ranger to fight the Rangers, however as the Dragon coins are originally created for good. she must use the Sword of Darkness, Belongs to Zedd and the Green Candle, to preserve the Evil of it and The Life-Force of the user. at the same time, Tommy a new kid on the block crashing on Angel Groove, he also marital Artist karate par of Jason's Brazilian Jiujitsu. He was kidnapped by the Putties and ended up in Rita's Scheme as the Evil Green Ranger. His soars battle to the Rangers yet he knows nothing when he was unmorphed. In a final battle, the Green Ranger Enlarging himself to fight against the Megazord. however with Dragonzord arrival, he is plummeted his size. Jason then duels him and defeat him by destroying Sword of Darkness. Tommy return to his good side and now able to use his green ranger power to fight alongside the rangers. in the middle of Season TItanus the human level-intellect carrierzord come to earth and contact zordon where he board. this make Zordon order the Ranger to met him personally while he would choose a new teenager to become TItanus Partner. Meanwhile Ian, Kim's Brother receive a strange dream of a weapon of slinger in front of him. he later tries to talk to Kim about his dream, however she assured him that that's only a dream, meanwhile the other teenager's friends also receive the dream of the same thing.until the Titanus join the battle no one ever selected, and then, He Choose Ian as His Partner. A few days later there's announcement regarding world peace convention and draft of pan American Games. Zack and Trini are chosen to be Angel Groove Representation, While Kim decide to enter the Draft after her Coach tell her to do so. the four man team now trying to find the replacement. Other than, Rita's now gave up trying to conquer earth by Herself, She called Zedd,Her Husband to Helped her to Conquer Earth once more. After the many Fights, they finally meet the replacement, Aisha and Adam, who also receive the Dream Ian's Got Before, to replace Zack and Trini, and Kat, an Australian girl who ended up like Tommy and Saved by him for her Sanity, Replacing Kim as the Pink Ranger. so By using the miniaturized Sword of Power the Power Copy are Done and they went to the world conference and Kim entering the Draft. In the last part of the series, the Mayor of Angel Groove Awarded the the Power Rangers Day. while Rita Desperately await Zedd she finally Grew Impatient and release Cyclopsis with Goldar as the Pilot.The Rangers fight with Vigor and defeat him while trapped Rita in her Dumpster again. The last Episode shows Goldar is Survived and create more Candles of Rangers Except Jason and Challenge him in a Duel to unlit it. As other Rangers are Incapacitated, Jason agreed to Duels Him. He Cannot Directly Unlit the Candles so He throws out the candles in the waters of lake where he enter Rebirth Dimension, Right before the Portal is closed, now he must Fight Goldar Alone in Rebirth Dimension, Where nobody Can't dies. Right after that, Zedd is arrive to earth with Serpentera, and other Ranger who grieve of the loss of Jason Vows to Carry on the Rangers Power And face the Lord Zedd, this Story are told in RANGERS REVISITED SUPER SPIN-OFF VOL.1: THE RANGERS Gaiden. List of Episode Origin Arc: 1.Day Of Dumpster 2.Blue Shelter 3.Happy Birthday, Zack 4.Reversed Reverse 5.The Choice: 6.Patron 7.Pledge 8.Might Of Rex 9.Punk'd Rangers 10.Reverse Ranger 11.Alpha's Halloween Party 12.Black Reflection on You 13.Parking Garage Party 14.Trini's Daylife 15.Parentage Green With Evil Arc: 16.Rage Of Control: 17.Jason's Battle: 18.Dragon Strikes Back: 19.Rescue Of Rangers 20.Breaking Oath: Fanterm: Development/Filler Arc: 21.Green Steps 22.Big Cheese,Uncle Jerry 23.Run, Kim, Run 24.Bull Hunt 25.Food Wars 26.Rangerhood 27.Exam of Hell 28.Human Megazord Grand Titanus Arc: 29.Gung Ho:Titanus First Apperance 30.Super Putties 31.Titan's Choice:Ian Become Titanus Ranger 32.An Eclipsing Ecounter 33.A Dawn Ecounter 34.Ultrazord The Power Transfer Arc: 35.New Kids:Adam And Aisha First Apperance 36.Sword Of Powers 37.Power Transfer:Adam And Aisha become Black and Yellow Ranger respectively 38.Training Field Fanterm:Re-development/Filler II Arc: 39.Magic Trick 40.Ranger Squashed 41.The Bounty Huntrees 42.Pale Shelter 43.Kelp on the Sand 44.Made in Moon Ark of Gold Morphers Arc: 45.Tommy For Good 46.Slendermaker 47.Ian Retribution 48.Dear Jason 49.Ranger's Final Trial 50.Rites Of Finster Doomsday Arc: 51.Metallic Ranger 52.Rise Of Lokar 53.Red Graduation 54.Rise From Eltar 55.Fly Out, Power Rangers 56.Ian And Aisha, From Underworld 57.Doomsday pt.1 58.Doomsday pt.2 59.Doomsday pt.3 60.Red No More Rangers Alies * Zordon * Alpha V * Quagmire * Bulk & Skull * Miss Appleby * Mr. Kaplan * Ernie * Goushi * Bolt Arsenal main articles: Power Rangers Arsenal * Power Morpher (Regular and Gold) * Power Coins ► Power Crystal * Wrist Communicator * Blade Blaster * Power Blaster set ** Power Sword ► Enhanched Power Sword ** Power Axe ► Cosmic Axe ** Power Lance ► Mighty Lances ** Power Dager ► Saber Dagger ** Power Bow ► Battle Bow *Dragon Dagger ► Dragon Blade * Titan Slinger (A mode, B mode) * Dino Flyer * Dragon Shield * Titan Skin * Battle Bikes * Eltarian Sentinel * Radbug Zords Dinozords Power System * Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Megazord **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mastodon Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord **** Pterodactyl Dinozord *** Dragonzord ** Titanus the Carrierzord * Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode -Ultrazord (Alternate Mode) See AlsoCategory:SeriesCategory:Revisited UniverseCategory:Mighty Morphin Trilogy Ranger GaidenCategory:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED) Category:Season